voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechsuit Armor
Mechsuit Armor is an unstable Robeast-like mech piloted by Emperor Zarkon in Voltron: Legendary Defender. It is molded after the image of its pilot, Zarkon, and developed by Haggar as a weapon to combat Voltron. There were some issues with its development, as various subjects who had tested the armor perished as a result; however, this did not deter Zarkon from entering the armor when the Voltron Team dared to transport Galra Central Command through a Teludav after disabling it. Using it he was able to deflect the Castle of Lions' attack against him before engaging Voltron and later its component lions in savage combat. However, the armor was defeated after Shiro recovered the Black Bayard and used it to unlock the Blazing Sword of Voltron. History Mechsuit Armor was developed by Haggar sometime following Team Voltron's escape from Galra Central Command ship. There were some issues with its development, as various subjects who had tested the armor perished as a result; however, this did not deter Zarkon from entering the armor when the Voltron Team dared to transport Galra Central Command through a Teludav after disabling it. Using it he was able to deflect the Castle of Lions' attack against him before engaging Voltron and later its component lions in savage combat. However, the armor was defeated after Shiro recovered the Black Bayard and used it to unlock the Blazing Sword of Voltron, but not without Zarkon evaporated Shiro's body with it, forcing the Black Lion to absorb his consciousness into itself to save its life. Weapons The Mechsuit Armor is the unstable, giant robeast-like mech molded after the image of its pilot, Zarkon, and developed by Haggar as weapon solely to combat Voltron. It is remarkably powerful, able to match Voltron in terms of speed, strength, flight, and weaponry. With the aid of the thrusters on its back, the armor can fly at incredible speeds that are able to catch up to Voltron and overwhelm it in battle. The wings behind the armor could also act as a shield, allowing for nearly 360 degrees of defense against both long and short-range attacks, and could also be used for battering attacks. In addition of near-invulnerable wings, the mechsuit armor alsp has the ability to fire destructive laser. As the armor possessed Bayard System similar with Voltron's, inserting a Bayard allow the mech to form weapons for combat. This was demonstrated by Zarkon who, with use of Black Bayard, forms a large double-bladed energy sword and an extending chain weapon in order to fight in close combat. Gallery S2E13.194. I'm coming for you boi.png S2E13.90. Zarkon's not subtle about his entrances is he.png|Zarkon's Mechsuit Armor rises from the Central Command Ship. S2E13.150. Zarkon charging Voltron.png|Zarkon's Mechsuit Armor charges to face Voltron. S2E13.155. Sparks fly in space right.png|Zarkon's Mechsuit engaging Voltron in a sword fight. S2E13.290. Zarkon imitated Black's wings in his suit.png|Zarkon's Mechsuit Armor stands with its blade at the ready. Category:Ships Category:Super Robots Category:Robeasts Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender